Exclusive OR (XOR) parity information may be used as part of a technique to improve reliability of a storage device such as a solid state drive (SSD) including types of block-erasable non-volatile memory such as NAND flash memory (hereinafter “NAND memory”). The reliability may be provided by using XOR parity information generated or computed based on data stored to the SSD. SSDs including NAND memory may be arranged such that a smallest unit that may be erased may be referred to as a block. Each block may include several memory pages (e.g., 64, 128 or more). These blocks may be grouped into several planes (e.g., 4 or more) within a NAND memory die or device. Each plane may be an independent unit and may be capable of executing various NAND operations, independent of other planes within the NAND memory die.
A smallest unit that may be written in NAND memory is a memory page. As mentioned above, several memory pages may be included in a block. Also, all memory pages in a given block may only be erased as a group responsive to an erase command. Memory pages in a block may be written with data in sequential manner starting from an initial memory page such as memory page 0 or memory page 1. Memory pages (or portions thereof) having data may be read in a random manner.